1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for positioning a screen sound source, a method of generating loudspeaker set information for screen sound source positioning, and a method of reproducing a positioned screen sound source, and more particularly, to a technique for reproducing a virtual sound source spatially synchronized with a visual object shown on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of large-screen displays, demand for enhancing the user listening experience by spatially matching an image with a sound source has increased and prompted research regarding spatial matching.
In order to spatially match an image with a sound source on a screen, a plurality of loudspeakers are two-dimensionally disposed on or behind the screen of a display, and a sound source is reproduced through a loudspeaker corresponding to a specific screen position.
This method can generate a sound source at an accurate position of a visual object shown on the screen of the display, but a large number of loudspeakers may be required to generate a sound source at a position on the screen of the display with high resolution.
In addition, the method may separately drive a large number of loudspeakers disposed two-dimensionally on or behind the screen of the display. Thus, an amplifier and controller for separately controlling the large number of loudspeakers have complex constitutions, the output powers of the loudspeakers are low, and low and high frequencies are separately processed.
For these reasons, the method may be employed in, for example, a theater which provides a large space behind the screen, but the method may be difficult to use in a small-scale display, for example, a household flat panel television (TV) whose front is made of glass.